I Don't Need A Bed Of Roses
by Vasira Snow
Summary: Let's go back in time... to the year 2000, before Dean and Rory, but after Rory started Chilton. Pairing has been decided, but I'm not telling Rating may change in the future!
1. The Project

Title: I Don't Need A Bed Of Roses

Author: Catch Me 04

Summary: Let's go back in time... to the year of 2000; Before Rory and Dean, but after Rory started Chilton...

Disclaimor/Authors Note: I do not own Gilmore Girls... come on, if I did... would I be writing this FANFICTION??!! I only own my idea. I don't know if the title of my story will even have anything to do with the actual story, but... with Lorelai's personality, ya never know....

* * *

"Settle down class... settle down." Mr. Medina called throughout the room. The whispers stopped, and 30 something heads turned their attention to the front of the room, every pair of eyes stared at their English Lit teacher. Mr. Medina smiled at his class.

"As it's still the beginning of the school year, I thought our first big project should be fun." he said, with a mischevious glint in his eyes. Something told Rory Gilmore she wouldn't look forward to this project that much.

"First I'll pair you off into your assigned partners, and then explain the project." he told the class. Max proceeded to let his student's know who their partners were. As soon as Rory Gilmore heard who her partner was, she groaned and let her head hit the top of her desk.

"My, my Mary, trying to loose brain cells?" came the voice of non other than Tristan DuGrey, from his seat next to hers.

"My names RORY." Rory cried out.

Tristan just smiled sweetly at her, as she glanced at him, before turning her attention back to Mr. Medina, who was standing at the front of the room, patiently waiting for his class to settle down again, so he could tell them the project. Once he had everyones attention again, he handed out a little booklet of pepers.

"Trading Life's?" Paris Geller asked, out loud, not even raising her hand.

"What does that mean?" Madeline Lynn asked, in confusion, from her seat next to Paris.

"I'm glad you asked, Ms. Lynn." Mr. Medina smiled, "Trading Life's means... just that, you and your partners will spend a month in each other's houses... meaning you go live with your partner's family, while your partner spends a month with yours." Mr. Medina grinned.

Rory's eyes widened and she raised her hand, and once the English Lit teacher called on her, she stood up, shaking her head.

"Mr. Medina, I'm sorry, but whose parent's would agree to that? My mom would never agree to me spending a month living with another person's family, not without her." Rory said, calmly.

"Ms. Gilmore, I appreciate your concern, but everyone's parents have already agree'd to the project... even your mother." Max told the girl. Rory's eyes widened again, in shock, and she sat back down.

The rest of the day went by fast, Rory spent the whole day in a daze. She was scared about the project, of what her partner's family was really like. Of how they might treat her.

* * *

"Mom, how could you not tell me?" Rory asked, that night, after getting back home after dinner at Luke's. Lorelai shrugged, an innocent look in her eyes.

"I was asked not to let you know... that Mr. Medina is very persuasive." Lorelai replied. Rory groaned and flopped down on the couch beside her mother.

"When do you start the project?" Lorelai asked.

"After the weekend." Rory answered, sulkily, "On Monday, after school, I come home and get everything I'll need for the month. Then I go live with my new family."

"WHAT?" Lorelai cried, "We only get 3 more days?? Tomorrow night, after dinner with mom and dad, we're having a movie night... until Sunday night!" She exclaimed. Rory gave a small smile, and sighed.


	2. Moving Into New Homes

**smile1 & M ** Thanks for the review's! -big grin- Glad to have caught your interest.  
  
**Chelsea ** Thanks for reviewing my story hun, even if I did have to nudge you to do so :p... I'll add to our stories later today, PROMISE!!  
  
**mar0506 ** Dude, loved the review.  
  
**four51 ** Interesting name, btw. Your review made my mind scream at me to add the new chapter today. So I hurried up and finished it, and am now about to start writing Chapter 3.  
  
With that said -bows and looks around- On with the fic, and I am forever thankful for reviews. (Oh, btw: I'm sorry if the beginning of this Chap seems a bit rushed, but it's just the way I could get to the beginning of the Project, and not be going "Oh dear god, why did I write something that annoys me so?" lol.)

* * *

The weekend went by too fast for Rory and Lorelai's liking. They soon found themselves driving to the DuGrey Mansion.  
  
"I can't believe you agreed to allow me to live with a different family for a month." Rory whined. Lorelai grinned.  
  
"I just couldn't say no when I found out who **I **would be living with." Lorelai said, in a joking manner. Rory made a face.  
  
"Gross! Mom, that's just so wrong." Rory said. Lorelai laughed, as they pulled into the driveway of a beautiful victorian style looking mansion.  
  
"Hey Ror, you want to pull a Freaky Friday?" Lorelai asked. Rory raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's monday, you can't pull a freaky friday if it's not friday." she said.  
  
"How about.. Malformed Monday? Mad Monday? Mysterious Monday? Oooooh, Magical Monday..." Lorelai suggested, trailing off.  
  
Rory shook her head, smiling, "Sorry mom, but then that means **I **would have to live with Bible boy, and really, I so don't." Rory replied.  
  
"Awww, but I want this house." Lorelai cried. Rory just rolled her eyes. 

-------

The pleasantries of the Gilmore girls meeting the DuGrey family went by quickly. Leaving Tristan's parent's having second thoughts about the project, after meeting the elder Lorelai; and Lorelai wanting to take Rory's hand and run away screaming, when she noticed how much the boys parents reminded her of her own.  
  
It was now Tristan and Lorelai in Lorelai's jeep, on their way to Stars Hallow. They drove for ten minutes in complete silence, but Lorelai couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Put on some music." she ordered the young man. Tristan looked over at her, strangely.  
  
"Come on Joseph." Lorelai grinned.  
  
"Joseph?" Tristan questioned, confused. Though he reached over and turned the radio to one of his favorite stations, an oldies rock station.  
  
Lorelai smirked, "Good choice Joseph, I can tell right now that we'll get along fine."  
  
"My names not Joseph." Tristan said, still confused.  
  
"Joseph was Mary's husband, and Jesus' father, wasn't he?" Lorelai asked, glancing at the blonde boy.  
  
"Yeah..." Tristan said, not getting it. Lorelai snickered, but didn't say anything. An old Elvis song came on, and she danced in her seat along to it, quickly deciding she wouldn't hurt him with her awful singing... atleast not until tomorrow.  
  
After a good couple of minutes, Tristan's eyes widened in understanding.  
  
"Going for another biblical insult, good one, Ms. Gilmore." Tristan said. Lorelai made a face.  
  
"That is so lame... can't you be any cooler?" she asked, and then adding in, "And call me Lorelai."

-------

Rory stood nerviously infront of Frank and Viviene DuGrey. She always was unusually shy around new people and strangers.  
  
"Celianne should be home shortly." Viviene said after a few moments silence.  
  
"Celianne?" Rory said, confused. She had assumed Tristan was an only child, like most of the hartford families. In the could weeks she had been attending Chilton, she hadn't even heard of a sister.  
  
"Our daughter, she graduated from Chilton last year." Viviene said, and as if on cue, the front door opened, and a tall girl with long beautiful blonde hair entered the house. The blonde girl stopped, and stared at her parents and Rory.  
  
"You must be Lorelai, I'm Celianne... you enter my room without permission and I won't hesitate to make your life hell." she said, coldly, and then with a brief nod to her parents, she walked past them and headed upstairs.  
  
"I've got to get to the office." said Frank, and with a quick kiss on his wifes head, he left without even saying goodbye. Rory blinked.  
  
_I want my mommy, _she thought, sadly.  
  
"I'll send Julie to show you to Tristan's room." Viviene said, and then turned around, and walked upstairs.  
  
Less than five minutes later, a short, plump, russian looking lady hurried towards her.  
  
"Right this way, Miss Lorelai." she said, with a slight russian accent.  
  
"Please... call me Rory, and don't add a miss before it." Rory told her, with a smile.  
  
Julie looked at her shocked for a moment, then with a small nod of the head, she turned around, picking up as much as Rory's things as she could, and hurried off upstairs. Rory hurrying after her.


	3. Getting Aquainted with New Rooms

Wow, there were so many reviews... I won't acknowledge everyone seperatly, just a few people...

**smile1 **-big grin- Thanks for loving my humor. I was laughing at myself for coming up with that idea... anyways oh, and thanks for likeing the calling of Tristan, Joseph!

**mar0506 **Notice how I made Chap 2 longer than Chap 1??? -sniggles- I do plan on trying to make each chapter a little longer.. until I get to a certain point where my mind goes all "stupid girl, you can't make your chapters THAT long" lol.

**everyone else **-huggles for the reviews- Thanks. I feel so loved! I haven't felt this loved in ... well a looooong time. -big grins- -casts a healing charm on herself- lmao, I almost died, me and my sister were just talking and she was saying the funniest things (about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy lol)

Side Note: I went away for a week at the beginning of August, and when I got back, was too lazy to type up the next chapter. Sorry. -flushes and looks away ashamed- I'll try and have Chapter 4 up in the next few days.

* * *

Rory and Julie reached Tristan's room, and before Julie opened his door, Rory stopped her.

"How come I'm going to be living in his room?" she asked the Russian maid.

"The project is to live your partner's life, right?" Julie asked. Rory nodded, but didn't need an explanation. Julie smiled at this.

"Don't worry miss Lorelai, master Tristan cleaned room realy well. No dirty boy things laying around randomly." Julie said.

"You don't clean Tristan's room?" was the first thing that went through her head. Julie shook her head no.

"Master Tristan likes to do my work himself. He cleans his own room and bathroom." Julie said. Rory nodded, and Julie chuckled at the shocked look on the young girls face.

"I thought he was a spoiled rich kid." Rory blurted out.

"Oh he is, but not as much as Miss Celianne." Julie replied.

"Ooh." Rory said, lost for words. Julie opened the door, and Rory followed her into the blonde boys room.

Rory looked around the room; the walls were the original shade of red. His bed sheets and comforter were yellow with red and blue lines on it. On each wall, near the middle, there was a saying or quote written in white paint. Each wall's saying or quote was different. On the wall, right above his bed headboard was written, "Lose one friend, lose all friends, lose yourself." There was a blue and yellow desk against the wall opposite his bed, written above it was, "To be, or not to be... that is the question." There was two bookcases against the wall on either side of the door, the bookcases had cd racks full of cds, a stereo, more books than Rory would have expected to see in his room, on the different shelves. Written above the door frame was, " " On the last wall, was, "

To be perfectly honest, Rory wasnt expecting Tristan's room to look like this. She expected the walls to be covered in pictures of sexy hot celebrities. She looked around his room again, and spotted two other doors. She turned to Julie, quizzically. Julie smiled.

"One door leads to Master Tristan's private bathroom, the other to his closet." she said. Rory nodded, smiling.

"I'll leave you to get settled in, Miss Lorelai, dinner will be shortly, I will come and get you when it's time." Julie said. Without giving Rory a chance to respond, Julie was gone, leaving Rory alone.

----------

"Okay, Betty is really simple. First floor is the kitchen, living room, and Ror-- your room.. oh, and the front hall. Second floor is my room, which is private property, you are not permitted to enter without permission by moi. Also on the second floor is the bathroom. That room you may use freely." Lorelai told Tristan, she looked at him, as she put the jeep into park and turned off the ignition.

"Any questions?" she asked, Tristan looked at the small house.

"Yeah... whose Betty?" he asked.

Lorelai tsked and shook her head. "Whose Better?" she asked and tsked again, as she stepped out of the jeep, "What am I going to do with you?" she asked, tsking for a third time.

She walked up to the house, "Did you hear that Betty? He asked who you were!" she cried.

"Hot.. but very crazy." Tristan mumbled before following her.

Lorelai opened the door as the blonde boy made his way towards her. She turned, "If Betty snubs you, don't come crying to me." she said.

"Mr Medina, what have you gotten me into?" he asked quietly, while entering the house. Tristan had left his stuff in the jeep, and turned around to go retrieve it.

"Leaving already?" Lorelai asked.

"Just getting my books and clothes." Tristan replied. Lorelai was waiting at the door for him when he returned.

"I'll show you where exactly Ror-- your room is." She said. Tristan nodded, and followed her through the front hall, to the kitchen, and into a room off to the side.

"Hurry and put your things away, you can get aquainted with Marcia after dinner, we're going to Lukes - best coffee in the world." Lorelai said, before bouncing off.

Tristan nodded and looked around at all the Harvard memorbilia around Rory's room, then let his eyes wander to her many, many books. He dropped his things at the foot of 'his' bed, and wandered around the room, admiring pictures of little Rory and younger Lorelai.


	4. Project Kicking Off

Hey everyone! Thanks for all of you who reviewed, long ago, lol. I'm sorry for not updating, I don't know why I got distracted for so long. But I'm uber bored right now, so I came to and saw that I had a GG story I never finished. So, after reading my first 3 crappy chapters, I decided to try and write some more. Maybe, if we're all lucky, I'll be able to finish writing the fic by Christmas time. Lol.

­­­­­­­

A couple days later, Rory and Tristan were sitting side by side in Mr. Medina's English class. Mr. Medina was handing out a four-paged booklet, with three different poems, and an assignment.

"Hey Mary, how are you liking my room?" Tristan asked her in a whisper.

"I'm surprised… Joseph." Rory replied, before smirking a little.

Tristan looked at Rory shocked, 'How did she know?' he thought to himself.

"Really… you should know better by now, living with Lorelai… she tells me everything." Rory replied.

"You're not aloud to talk to your mom." Tristan replied.

"Why not?" Rory asked, giving Tristan a quizzical look.

"It's part of the assignment… and when did you talk to her?" he asked.

"Yesterday after school, you were on the bus going home still, I had been able to get home right away, thanks to a lovely shiny blue car that I was given for the month." Rory replied.

"Shush everyone." Mr. Medina bellowed out, before Tristan could respond. "Today's assignment… read the three poem's I just handed out, and read the back page… You have a thousand word essay due for tomorrow's class." he replied.

Paris Geller raised her hand, just as the bell rang to indicate it was lunch time.

"Ms. Geller." Mr. Medina questioned.

"Is it okay to write more than a thousand words?" she asked. Mr. Medina chuckled, and nodded.

"Be my guest." he replied, as everyone piled out of the room with their books.

"Don't scratch Rory, Mary, or I'll be forced to hurt you." Tristan told Rory, catching up to her in the hallway. Rory raised an eyebrow, and looked around.

"Why would I scratch myself?" she asked.

"My car you get to drive this month, I named her Rory… the color reminded me of your eyes." Tristan replied softly. Rory nodded, and whispered a small "Oh."

"So, why did you say you were surprised when I asked you if you liked my room?" Tristan asked.

"I didn't expect it to look like that… or be that clean… or that you clean your own bedroom and bath." Rory replied.

Tristan smiled, "Julie is so busy cleaning up after Celianne, and my parent's, I thought it wouldn't hurt to clean up after myself to save her some trouble." he replied.

Rory smiled up at him, and shook her head. She was finding her tormenter to be a very surprising person. She made a mental note to call her mom again when she got back to Tristan's house and tell her that he named his car.

"I'm enjoying your room as well… many many books to read to pass the time away." Tristan said, teasing her a little. Rory's cheeks turned a little pink, and Tristan laughed.

"See you later Mary, gotta go." Tristan said, then hurried off to go talk to his friends. Rory watched him go, and then headed towards the cafeteria to get some food.

---------

Rory entered Tristan's room, kicked off her shoes, then went right to his bed and grabbed the cordless phone. She quickly dialed her moms cell phone number.

"Posh Spice at your service." Lorelai answered. Rory smiled at her moms quirkiness.

"Hey mom." Rory replied.

"Hey Sugar, hey, that's what they should have called one of the Spice Girls, Sugar Spice, they could have made more money…." Lorelai said. Rory rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight back the laugh.

"Mom, stop listening to the Spice Girls, you'll embarrass yourself." Rory replied.

"Sorry hon, what's up?"

"I get to drive Tristan's car, Rory." Rory replied.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Tristan named his car Rory." Rory replied.

"Awwwwwww." Lorelai cooed, smirking. She made a mental note to tease Tristan about it later.

"Yeah, he told me not to get a scratch on his car or he'll be forced to hurt me. He called it Rory though, so I was confused." Rory told her mom.

"That's so cute… and I'm going to have fun teasing him about it later tonight." Lorelai said. Rory could hear Sookie in the background asking Lorelai what she was talking about and who she was talking to. She then heard some pots and pans make a lot of noise.

"Oh sweets, I'm sorry, Sookie just had an accident, I'll talk to you later." Lorelai said.

"Okay, bye mom, say hi to Sookie for me." Rory said.

"Will do." Lorelai said, before she hung up the phone.

Rory looked around Tristan's room, grinning. She got up off his bed, went over to the desk, took out her English binder, and started in on her essay.

---------------

Tristan entered the Gilmore Girl's house, and went to the kitchen. Not finding anything, he dropped his book bag into Rory's room, and headed towards the living room to watch a bit of TV, before doing some homework. Just as he sat down on the couch, the doorbell rang. He sighed, and stood up and went to the door.

"Who are you?" someone asked, as Tristan yanked open the door.

"I'm sorry?" Tristan asked, politely. The guy in front of him had a brown mop on top of his head, and was obviously the same age as Rory and himself.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"My name's Tristan, who are you?" Tristan asked, holding out his hand. Dean eyed Tristan's hand but didn't shake it.

"Are you Rory's brother?" Dean asked. Tristan chuckled.

"Rory's brother? No, I'm just living here for the month." Tristan replied.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe you told me who you were." Tristan replied. The phone rang, but Tristan didn't move to answer it.

"I'm Dean… why are you living here? Where's Rory?" he asked.

"She's in Hartford." Tristan replied, he didn't like the guy standing before him. He heard Lorelai's answering machine message, and smirked. He glanced into the house, as he heard Rory's voice after the beep.

"Hey mom… I just wanted to give you Tristan's number so you could call me later and let me know how Sookie is… Joseph, since I don't know your number, give it to mom will you? Please? And I want to talk to you later too, I want to get a start on the writing portion of this project, I need to ask you some questions. Well, bye." Rory said, then Tristan heard her hang up.

"Who the hell is Joseph? Why can't you give Ms Gilmore your number?" Dean asked Tristan, quite rudely.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like your rudeness, so.. Good bye." Tristan said, and shut the door in Dean's face. Before Tristan could lock it, however, Dean had opened the door and entered the house.

"Did I invite you inside?" Tristan asked.

"I want **you** to tell me what the hell is going on here.. Right now." Dean said.

Tristan sighed, "I don't see the significance in doing so **Dean** ." he replied.

----------

"Joseph, Mommy's home." Lorelai called, as she entered the house. She entered the living room and stopped in her tracks.

* * *

That's it for now. I will hopefully update with the next chapter within the next couple days. I'm about to start writing it now anyways. 


	5. Little Note

Dear my devoted fans.. haha

Lol... Wow, okay, so I loved my story idea and am really wanting to continue on writing it with the fact that still 3 years after posting up the first chapter people are still adding this story to the author alert. :)

However, I feel I should rewrite it... I've reread my story (so far) and too many spelling mistakes already, and as I've read it my mind has gone on going "I should have put in there to add a bit to it"

So... I will repost the first four chapters in the next week (I will keep this one up until I do so :)). For the most part the first 4 chapters should be the exact same, only with fixed words and maybe an extra couple words here and there. I will then immediately work on chapter 5, and I will see if I can finish this story this time. I have more time to do this type of thing over the next few weeks, and I also should have more time while in school...

I also have grown in my typing/writing skills over the past few years, so once Chap 5 comes you may notice a bit of a difference. :)

Thank you for the reviews and the adding my story onto your author alert pages, and I'll try harder to keep my story up this time around. :)

Yours Truly...

Princess Vasira 


End file.
